El tonto arrepentido
by yamiofetsuko
Summary: Despues de 13 años Inuyasha vuelve a la aldea de Kaede despues de fugarse con Kikyo, sin saber que por mucho que su existencia marco las vidas de muchos ellos deben seguir adelante ¿eso incluye a Kagome? o Inu solo se fue muy pronto... One-shot


**Tonto arrepentido**

Su cabello albino revoleteaba en el campo de la aldea con gran alegría, y debería tenerla después de dieciocho años sin siquiera pisarla. Sus ojos dorados, antes llenos de vida y energía con el inu-gumi, examinaban el terreno; nada había cambiado. Las casas de madera seguían allí, habían algunas nuevas que ocupaban las familias de los niños que antes corrían entre sus piernas que ahora eran hombres y mujeres de familia, pero eso no le llamo la atención. Al paso lento que le habían dado los años sumados con el estrés se encamino a la aldea, la misma en la que alguna vez peleaba con su querida Kagome…

Su recibimiento no fue como lo esperaba, o sea nulo, muchos adultos y ancianos, que antes habían sido niños que se encariñaron con el "orejas de perro", salieron a recibirlos con canastas y ofertas de alojamiento. Sin embargo los que eran más grandecitos en la época en que se fue, y sabían la razón, solo le mandaban miradas de odio antes de seguir con sus actividades. El los comprendía, el también se odiaba mas de lo que cualquiera pudiera hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En la mañana busco tu figura en mi cama y no estas<em>**

**_En la tarde busco tu voz llamándome a comer pero hay silencio_**

**_En la noche espero tus "dulces sueños" pero me despide la soledad_**

**_En la tristeza busco tu hombro para llorar y solo encuentro la paz_**

**_En los problemas busco tu apoyo pero no hay consuelo_**

**_En la felicidad busco tus risas_**

**_Y en las fiestas tu alegría_**

**_Busco tu aroma y melodías_**

* * *

><p>Una vez que los saludos con gente sin rostro ni importancia para el acabaron se dirigió directamente al templo donde antes estaban los huesos de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, y ahora descansan los de su hermana; Kaede. Inuyasha aun no salía del shock de encontrar a la siempre madura y resistente tatarabuela del pueblo, y a la que le había tomado cariño, morir por nada más ni nada menos que una enfermedad que le hacia una especie de bultos y dolor en la garganta; cáncer como les había enseñado a identificar la miko del futuro cuando aun buscaban los fragmentos de la perla.<p>

Con más miedo de que la vieja saltara de la tumba para golpearlo que tristeza se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo esperando ¿esperando que? El esperaba que todo era una broma. Que el tonto de Shippo le dibujo arrugas mientras dormía y que ese pedazo de piedra con el nombre de la anciana era obra de las bromas de Miroku, que esa estúpida decisión que tomo fue un espejismo de un Naraku ya muerto, que no había pasado… tanto… Pero eso era imposible y el lo sabia; la anciana Kaede si estaba muerta, y quizás lo que más le dolía era saber que su muerto había sido hacia apenas un mes ¡demonios si el había pasado por la aldea esa fecha pero por miedo no entro! Pudo haberse despedido, quizás pudo habérsela llevada a la época de Kagome para que la curaran, pudo haberla acompañada, pudo haberle hablado, pudo haberle acompañado, pudo haberle…

-¿llorado? – Se pregunto el hibrido tocándose con una mano el rastro de agua en sus mejillas, dejo soltar una irónica risa- Es increíble, vieja, no llore cuando Kikyo murió hace una semana ¿y si lloro por ti? ¿Cómo es eso posible…?

- yo tampoco se, señor – Le dijo la niña desde su espalda. Cuando se dio vuelta pudo ver a la acompañante de su medio-hermano, lo supo por su olor ya que era toda una mujer, con un kimono negro y unas carmelias rojas en sus manos

-Rin! – Exclamo el joven con una sonrisa al ver una cara un poco familiar - ¿no me recuerdas?

* * *

><p><strong>Pero solo encuentro recuerdos fragmentados<strong>

**Como una perla hermosa embelleciste mi vida**

**Pero como un tonto te deje caer y te deje rota**

**Y ahora me doy cuenta que busco tu luz**

**¿Ahora en el presente eres feliz?**

**Porque yo existo de recuerdos borrosos**

**Reviviendo una vieja cinta una y otra vez**

**Dándome cuenta donde te deje caer**

**Lamentando mi idiotez**

**Esperando volverte a ver**

**Lamento haberte dejado morir**

* * *

><p>La joven solo meneo la cabeza en negación. Así que Inuyasha hizo como si tuviera una espada invisible y grito- ¡Viento cortanteeee…!<p>

Ante la nueva negacion de la chica se tiro al suelo gritando "Abajo" como Kagome.

A Rin se le prendió la ampolleta y le sonrió animadamente- Joven Inuyasha! Tanto tiempo sin saber de usted.

-Demasiado diría yo – Contesto el hibrido feliz de poder entablar conversación con alguien medianamente conocido, pero ensombreció su rostro al acordarse de un detallito - ¿Tu vivías con la anciana?

La chica solo asintió escondiendo su tristeza- Rin se quedo con ella unos cuatro años antes de volver con Sesshomaru y Jaken-sama – Inuyasha no pudo evitar notar el sonrojo de la chica al nombrar a su hermano como tampoco ignoro que lo llamo sin formalidades, hace trece años hubiera preguntado por eso pero la madurez le había dejado saber cómo había "mejorado" la relación de esos dos.

Después de despedirse y sacar, a duras penas, la dirección de su Kagome partió a verla. Aunque el ya no tenia el derecho a llamarla suya;

Hace trece años él le había prometido que la elegía a ella y solo ella, y cuando ella volvió a su época por el cumpleaños de su hermano el se fue con Kikyo y, de una forma u otra, la pelinegra le convenció para escaparse con ella ¡Pero eso no es todo! La noche de su fuga, cuando veía a Kagome dormir con una sonrisa, se dio cuenta de que Kikyo no duraría mucho tiempo ya que sus serpientes de almas murieron en la pelea final contra Naraku y cobardemente le robo la perla purificadora a Kagome, sin saber que la miko planeaba regalársela al día siguiente. Unas horas después, cuando ya amanecía, el hanyou estaba por pedirle su deseo a la perla cuando una flecha sagrada lo detuvo, reprochándole que no podía ser tan egoísta para gastar el deseo por el que tanta gente, incluida sus amigos, pelearon por ella y a pesar de nunca ofenderlo a el ni a Kikyo el estallo en rabia y ataco a su enamorada causándole una herida como la que mato a Kikyo hace años, cuando la pobre estaba moribunda e Inuyasha se llevaba a una cansada Kikyo en brazos Kagome le dio sus almas a la sacerdotisa antes de morir. Por suerte Sesshomaru había pasado por allí apenas la chica murió y ya que le debía un favor por salvar a Rin la revivio, y ambos crearon una amistad de hermano a hermana.

Desde ese día su existencia con Kikyo fue… lúgubre. Ese cadáver de barro no era la amable y dedicada persona que fue su primer amor hace tantos años, era aburrida y frívola. Inuyasha no era una persona muy sigilosa que digamos pero desde que fue a la época de Kagome y había oído tantos "ruidos extraños", que le había dicho que eran instrumentos, a cada hora hacia sonidos de guitara o golpeaba cualquier cosa a su alrededor tarareando una melodía; acto que Kagome encontraba adorable y más de una vez lo acompañaba cantando junto a el, pero para Kikyo eso era algo inmadura e inaceptable. La mujer no le permitía gritar, bromear, reírse a carcajadas, saltar de un lado a otro, quejarse, maldecir, jugar con agua… en otras palabras Inuyasha ya no era Inuyasha con kikyo, se había convertido en una versión aun mas aburrida que Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Pero te quiero y te adoro!<strong>

**Pero en verdad no te amo**

**Hiciste bien en huir de mí**

**Pero yo hice mal en no correr por ti**

**Ahora me entero que por mi esperaste tanto**

**Y que alguien me saco de tu corazón**

**Ahora quiero gritarte, pero solo logro susurrarte;**

* * *

><p>El peliplateado no se había perdonado lo haber dejado a la pobre Kagome, su sangre demoniaca le bloqueo la memoria, y apenas Kikyo fue al baño salió corriendo hacia el bosque donde la había dejado herida. Lamentablemente al llegar solo percibió un charco de sangre; los recuerdos de la pelea que tuvo con Kagome le llegaron de golpe a la mente y avergonzado se alejo del lugar, de Kagome y de cualquiera familiarizado con ella, osea, todos a los que conocieron en su travesía…<p>

-¡Kagome-chan! Buenos días – Ese nombre… ¿no podía ser ella cierto? ¡era imposible que fuera ella!

-Buenos días ¿Cómo están Kaoru y Haru?

-¿Esos revoltosos? ¡Pregunta por su padre! Si esto sigue así tendre dos mini Miroku…

-Jajajajja…

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO!

-Go-gomen! Sango-chan…- El hibrido no pudo controlarse mas y elevo la mirada para ver a la mujer de la que se había enamorado cada día mas junto a Kikyo y a una de sus mejores amigas. Ante sus ojos habian dos alegres diosas; Ambas estaban igual o quizás mas hermosas que antes; el pelo siempre recogido de Sango ahora fluía libre por su espalda llegando un poco mas debajo de la cintura con la chasquilla convertida en flequillo tapando parte de su ojo izquierdo, vestía un kimono color crema con líneas rojas en los dobladillos y algunos simples pajaros en las mangas, a pesar de tener 38 igual que él se veía igual de joven que hace años y muy alegre también. Kagome en cambio tenia su pelo igual de largo que Sango pero con rebeldes rizos en las puntas y algunos mechones celestes, por tintura, alrededor de su cara, al igual que Sango llevaba un kimono pero el de ella era el de una sacerdotisa, pero había transformado los pantalones en shorts.

Sus ojos, tantos años tristes y agotados, recobraron la energía y humor de aquellos tiempos en los que era feliz. Quería correr a besarla y suplicarle perdón a su amada, pero fue interrumpida por una aguda voz.

-¡Tia Sango! ¡Tia Sango! – Cantaron dos mellizas de unos 7 años, con pelo negro y ojos verdes - ¿ha venido a jugar con nosotras? – Pregunto la mas bajita de ellas por un centímetro.

La exterminadora se arrodillo hasta su nivel para alborotarle el cabello- Hoy no, Kinko **(Kin=Oro + ko=niña) **Mi tienda favorita de vegetales estaba cerrada así que vine a comprarlos a las afueras y pase a saludar a tu madre- ¿_madre? ¿Quién es su madre? Y-y-y ¿Por qué estaban tan cerca de Kagome?_ Se preguntaba el hibrido mentalmente temiendo que ellas fueran…

-¡NO! Mamá, pídele a tía Sango que se quede – Se quejo la otra niña tirando del pantalón de Kagome.

-¡Aiko! Compórtate, además tu solo quieres que Sango-chan se quede para jugar con Kirara y sus cachorros – Le replico Kagome ante el estupor del hibrido.

-Coreccion; los cachorros de sus cachorros – Les contesto divertida Sango, aunque por dentro estaba triste ya que Kirara, ya abuela, se había estado sintiendo mal últimamente y temía que su edad gatuna le este cobrando la vida.

-Si tienen dos colas y vuelan ¡ES KIRARA! – Le grito las tres al mismo tiempo con la cabeza creciéndoles al decir Kirara.

-Ha-hai…- Murmuro aterrada Sango mientras le corria la gota anime por la nuca.

Una mariposa amarilla paso sobre Shiro haciendo que ambas niñas corrieran alrededor del lago atrás suyo persiguiéndola, mientras tanto las adultas se quedaron discutiendo de cosas hogareñas sobre el cuidado de sus hijos y otras cosas a las cuales Inuyasha no les presto atención ya que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos que giraban en torno a que Kagome era madre y que el NO era el padre.

Por su mente pasaron las palabras de le pelinegra que le había dicho antes que se dejara dominar por la sangre demoniaca y la atacara; "amar a alguien no es querer retenerlo a tu lado, es buscar su felicidad aunque esto te lastime" Le había recitado con los ojos llenos de lagrima al ver como el se acercaba corriendo hacia ella. Después de ese recuerdo todo se hizo borroso y confuso y lo único que era claro eran los gritos de Kagome. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos tratando en vano de recordar algo más pudo ver a la mujer tirada en el suelo con esas chiquillas haciéndole cosquillas

* * *

><p><strong>Tu ni siquiera sabes que estoy allí entre las espinas, viéndote jugar con tus niñas<strong>

**Te susurro un "te amo" y tu me susurras "muy tarde"**

**Debo alejarme de ti y tu de mí**

**Nadie debe saber nuestro pasado, nadie debe saber que te conozco, Nadie debe saber cuánto te amo y mucho menos que me di cuenta muy tarde de ello**

* * *

><p>Mas lagrimas marcaban territorio por las mejillas del hibrido, quería odiar a esas niñas, frutos de un hombre que no era el, pero eran tan malditamente adorables y lindas; pero no como Kagome. No tenían ningún rasgo físico, además del pelo y el color de la piel, en común las tres "pero bueno, deben ser como su padre de seguro" pensó amargamente el hanyou. Levanta la cabeza y se da la vuelta, pero siente como su amada lo llama igual que en los viejos tiempos…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Siento unas manitos que me jalan la ropa y tus ojos risueños me saludan<strong>

**Me das una sonrisa y yo una lágrima**

**Me das tu mano y yo una negación**

**Me das un puchero y yo una burla**

**Me das una rosa y yo una camelia**

**Te alejas con las risas de los cinco años**

**Te tropiezas en el camino pero no te ayudo**

**"no mereces perdón" te susurre de nuevo, pero tú solo me miraste aun con cariño**

**"y usted no merece culpa" Me grito antes de volver a tus brazos y desaparecer en el recuerdo**

* * *

><p>-¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Vamonos! Esos fragmentos no se atraparan solos – Le grito animadamente la chiquilla con 15 años agitándole un brazo<p>

Los ojos del ojidorado se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a SU Kagome con su traje de colegiala. "Todo es un sueño" pensó para sì mismo "una cruel pesadilla ¡Pero desperté! Y se que te amo Kagome, porque no sufri por nadie como lo hago por tì"

-Joven Inuyasha ¿se encuentra bien? – Le pregunto Sango nuevamente con su viejo kimono y el boomerang gigante en la espalda.

-Déjelo tranquilo, Sango-chan, lo que hacemos los hombres en los arboles, se quedan en los arboles – Digo el monje Miroku aprovechando la oportunidad para tocarle el trasero a la castaña y… bueno, el resto ya saben.

-¡MONJE PERVERTIDO, MONJE PERVERTIDO! – Le grito a todo pulmón golpeándole la cabeza con el boomerang contra el suelo. Inuyasha aun no salía de su ensoñación de ver todo como debería ser, cuando una pequeña carita apareció de cabeza frente a el, o quizás se subió a su cabeza y no lo sintió.

El niño hizo una cara de asco- Bah, Inuyasha está soñando con comida de nuevo, oh realmente eres un pozo sin fondo, Inu.

Cuando el medio demonio recobro el sentido pesco al niño con cola de zorro del pescuezo y lo zamarreo en el aire- ¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA! Zorro estúpido, infante sin voto…

-BUUUUUAAA! TT_TT Kagome-chan, Inuyasha me esta pegando de nuevo.

-Inuyasha… ¡ABAJO!

El hombre "maduro" quedo plantado en el suelo de nuevo – T-te salvast-te esta ve e-ez, Shippo… - Le murmuro antes de perder el conocimiento en su sueño. Pero lamentablemente pudo ver a la pelinegra jugando con sus hijas, y no eran las del.

* * *

><p><strong>La película me da malas pasadas<strong>

**Nuevamente veo nuestro recuerdo**

**De un tiempo feliz, solo un recuerdo**

* * *

><p>El joven se quedo varios minutos inmóvil entre los arbustos, sin importarle que las espinas le rompieran la piel, después de todo ya tenia su corazón roto. Sabia que era egoísta, pero en ese momento deseaba que Naraku volviera a vivir para acabar con su existencia, o al menos que la perla siguiera en este mundo para desear volver el tiempo. "¿Cuando me volvi tan estúpido? Tuve lo mejor del mundo; felicidad, amor, cariño y de vuelta Pero me deje llevar por"… ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera amaba a Kikyo y Kagome era mil veces mas bonita que ella ¿Por qué diablos se fue con ella? O mejor se debe preguntar porque nunca volvió por ella, de seguro le hubiera perdonado porque asi era ella; alguien que podía ser herida, destrozada y humillada pero si le dices "lo siento" te perdona.<p>

¿Cuanto tiempo el había salido a la lluvia, solo para que no se notaran sus lagrimas? Porque lo arrogante del no ah cambiado… ¿Cuántas veces el salió a comprar tanto hasta el punto que Kikyo ni se movía solamente para sentirse… algo? Sentir como el viento acariciaba sus orejas, tratando de engañarse pensando que era _ella _la que lo acunaba, Sentir el murmullo del viento pensando que seria Kagome la que le cantaba antes de dormir a los pie de un árbol… pero no era ella, y nunca más lo seria.

* * *

><p><strong>El mundo gira y yo camino<strong>

**Nadie se da cuenta que lloro por un amor no correspondido**

**Sé que aun soy parte de tu vida, si no es así explica nuestro encuentro**

**Pero no voy a presionarte**

**Voy a dejarte**

**En la felicidad**

**Y yo me iré**

**Por la eternidad**

* * *

><p>Así cada mañana, cada día, cada maldito segundo del día la veía en todas partes y se convencía a si mismo que era ella la que estaba allí, tanto se había metido en el personaje que a pesar de saber que Kikyo le ponía los cuernos él se hacia el leso simplemente porque no le importaba lo que ella hiciera con su vida. De hecho muy en el fondo deseaba que se fuera con su "amante" y lo dejara solo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que Kikyo era una sadomita, pero lo ignoro.<p>

Era raro como todo entre el y ella terminaron así; Vivian juntos pero no se veían, caminaban juntos pero no se hablaban, hicieron el amor pero no se amaban y Vivian encarcelados sin cadena ni soga que los atase a ese destino. A pesar que ambos tenían sus amores, para Inuyasha era Kagome y para Kikyo eran las "experiencias" que como sacerdotisa le fueron prohibidas, y aun así renunciaban parcialmente a su corazón para vivir con zombis y fantasmas que se lamentaban de sus decisiones y no hacían nada para arreglarlas

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente en la mañana busco tu figura en mi cama y te encuentro<strong>

**En la tarde busco tu voz llamándome a comer y te escucho**

**En la noche espero tus "dulces sueños" pero me das mil "te quiero"**

**En la tristeza busco tu hombro para llorar y me das tu pecho**

**En los problemas busco tu apoyo y me das todo**

**En la felicidad busco tus risas**

**Y en las fiestas tu alegría**

**Busco tu aroma y melodías y las escucho en la cocina**

**Me conformo con haberlas sentido**

**A pesar que ahora solo sean recuerdos fragmentados**

* * *

><p>Uno de las niñas se cayo de bruces al lago, el mismo lago donde había visto accidentalmente a Kagome desnuda cuando su travesía juntos recién comenzaba, y el chico no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella lo recordaba, si ella lo comparaba con su pareja como el la comparaba con Kikyo, aunque fueran cosas negativas estaría feliz de saber que pensaba en el. Quizás el quería verla caer tan bajo como el había caído por ella, quizás quería verla esperándolo en el umbral de la puerta al igual como el esperaba que el tiempo regresara por la ventana; pero jamás volvió.<p>

Pero siendo honesto si ella hubiera estado esperándolo como el a ella ya estaría claro que esa época de la que viene esta muy mal psicológicamente, bueno, al menos mas que esa. El la había atacado, humillado y lastimado, y ella nunca fue para saldar cuentas, a pesar de poder haberlo encontrado si lo intentaba, pero no lo intento ya que Inuyasha fue quien decido irse y el era el que debía tomar la decisión de volver o siquiera suplicar perdón. Y el muy tonto había creído los primeros meses que ella vendría llorando pidiéndole que fuera con ella? Ella no caería tan bajo, al menos no esta vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi nombre es tristeza y el tuyo mi luz<strong>

**Te deje caer pero te levantaste**

**No volviste a mi casona por miedo a enamorarte**

**No fui a buscarte porque era arrogante**

**Guarde tu imagen en mi mente**

**Y de ella viviré por siempre**

**Porque soy el tonto arrepentido**

**Que camina dormido y habla con sus fantasmas**

* * *

><p>Escuchando el canto de las niñas mezclado con el de la miko mil formas de acabar con las tres se evocaron por su mente. No seria tan difícil; una miko deprimida por la muerte de un amigo y dos indefensas niñas ¡Hasta un ciego podría matarlas por accidente. Pero se detuvo a sí mismo al darse cuenta lo que estaba pensando.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me gusta estar vestido de blanco, pero esta camisa me aprieta mucho<strong>

**Me gusta esta silla pero está muy caliente**

**Me gusta el color rojo de tus labios, pero prefiero el de tu sangre en mis manos**

**Miro por la ventanilla y solo veo a periodistas**

**Ingenuo llamo tu nombre y me dicen loco**

**Despierto miedoso de mis pesadillas egoístas**

**Mi mente dominante quiere abrazarte**

**Pero si tu huyes quiere acabarte**

* * *

><p>Triste y arrepentido el hanyou se dio la vuelta internándose en el bosque. No necesitaba saludar a Miroku y Sango y hace poco se entero que Shippo se caso hace como 5 años con una loba del clan de Koga, aunque ahora todos los clanes de lobo se unieron, ya sabia la relación de su hermano con su "hija" y lo más importante ya entendió que había perdido a su amada<p>

Antes de irse volteo a ver a la miko y a sus dos hijas, pudiendo ver una familia que no tuvo. A lo lejos algo le llamo la atención; un joven de pelo gris y ojos miel con unas especies de **orejas de perro**. Pero el muy lento no saco conclusiones apresuradas y siguió caminando

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que seas feliz y olvides al tonto arrepentido<strong>

**Que camina dormido y habla con sus fantasmas**

**Que te espera en la puerta y te prepara cartas**

**Pero se arrepiente en el camino y las rompe en mil pedacitos**

**Espero que vivas mucho y lo hagas a su lado**

**Aquel que duerme a tu lado y habla contigo**

**Que te espera a donde vayas y te prepara sonrisas**

**El que ve tu cara de sorpresa y te tiene a su lado**

**Ojala que olvides a los fantasmas de tu pasado**

* * *

><p>-Buenos días, ma – Le saludo el chico con una voz ronca por haberse despertado hace poco.<p>

-Buenos días, amor – Le saludo Kagome parándose del suelo para besar a su hijo en ambas mejillas ante las protestas del y las risas de las niñas.

-Ustedes no se rian – Les ordeno el chiquillo entre beso y beso de Kagome haciéndolo quedar mas rojo que un tomate ante sus hermanas **adoptivas.**

-Jajajajaja… go-gomen, Inu-kun... pe-pero es muy graciosos JAJAJAJA – Estallo en carcajadas Aiko tirándose al pasto por la necesitad de aire, aunque no se como se la podría dar el suelo.

La pelinegra dejo de besarlo y miro de reojo a sus dos hijas muertas de la risa- Ya te humille suficiente por ahora, Inutaisho – Exclamo su madre sentándose junto a ellos a ver el atardecer en el lago.

Inu miro de reojo a su madre absorta en la vista de ese rio, por la información que le había logrado sacar a Miroku y Shippo-ojisan en ese rio su padre y su madre habían tenido una "vergonzosa" discusión. Aunque ella no lo sabía su pequeño había investigado su pasado, desde las peleas a los pretendientes y desde Naraku a Inuyasha, este ultimo el padre del niño. Aunque el hanyou solía ser tonto y arrogante nunca hubiera dejado a Kagome a la deriva sabiendo que esperaba a su hijo, pero la chica nunca quiso informarle para que el siguiera con su vida. Sorprendentemente Inutaisho, lo llamo así por el padre de Inuyasha, había resultado un demonio completo como Sesshomaru, razón por la que este lo había aceptado de la familia y venia constantemente a visitarlo, ya que al Inuyasha violarla en su estado demonio el embrión nació Youkai, creció youkai y morirá youkai, como dijo Jaken la primera vez que probo el vino por culpa de Miroku, aunque ese renacuajo lo había dicho con muchos garabatos eso sí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por favor olvida lo que eh sentido<strong>_

_**Para no estorbarte en el camino**_

_**Y con este mensaje se despide…**_

_**…El tonto arrepentido.**_

* * *

><p><em>Era algo extraño lo que el miedo de uno aterrorizo a todos a su alrededor, el error de Inuyasha le hizo perderse una buena vida… pero esa vida no ah llegado a su fin. Quién sabe, si el destino se esmero en juntarlos solo para separarlos quizás cuantas sorpresas más tendrá guardado… Pero hasta que ese día llegue los hijos y el corazón deberán pagar los pecados de sus padres, sin añorar un cariño que nunca sintieron pero que pronto lo tendrán, y cuando sea así ninguno de los personajes de esta historia va a querer soltarlo, si es que tienen la suerte de volver a encontrarlo…<em>

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-0O0O0O()0OO0-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Emmm... Hola es mi primera vez escribiendo un poerma (que es mio ¿oka?) y tambien es mi primer y quizas unico fic de InuayshaXKagome, porque sin ofender no me gusta mucho la relacion "triangulo amoroso" y me tiro mas por SesshomaruXKagome- KagomeXNaraku y SesshomaruXNaraku... Tengo gustos extraños, lo se -_- Tambien es mi primer one-shot sobre amor no correspondido y todo eso pero personalmente creo que me quedo bien :)

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

Cancion de la historia; (redoble de tambores) para los que no me conoceis, y deben ser todos supongo -_-, en cada historia pongo la cancion que escuchaba al terminar el capitulo/fic ya que me escucho como 5 por parrafo pero... no me voy del tema y se las dejo a continuacion .)

**Ayane- Arrival of tears**

_Rewievstos o como sea que se escriba xD, sujerencias o comentarios... INSERTE AQUI (NomalpiensesYami-nomalpiensesYami-NomalpiensesYami...)_


End file.
